creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Extractor
Basic Information The Advanced Extractor is a single-use consumption equipment that has to be placed on Nodes to win the Ore (Coal, Obsidian Ore, Iron Ore, Diamond Ore or Lumite Ore). It is an improved version of the (basic) Extractor. When to use Advanced Extractors The Advanced Extractor ican extract twice as much Ore from each Node than the Extractor and requires less time for each extraction too. Since it can be time consuming to find Nodes, best try to collect Obsidian Ore as soon as possible, smelt them into Bars in a Forge (with Fuel) and then craft Advanced Extractors right away. Even if the Advanced Extractors seem to be more "expensive", it is really worth while because of the much larger amount of Ore that you can collect with it then. It would take much longer to find more Obsidian Ore Nodes and extract them with the slow Basic Extractors than to melt the double amount of Ore that is won with Advanced Extractors from each Obsidian Node and then use the "extra" Ore to craft more Advanced Extractors from. The Super Extractor currently is the best type of Extractors in the game. You can obtain the crafting recipe for the Super Extractor solely by killing or taming (and then harvesting from) a Thing, a Creature spawning on corrupted blocks, mainly on the Corruption layer deep underground. Obtaining Advanced Extractors Advanced Extractors can be looted (or pet-harvested) from the Thing that can be encountered on the Corruption layer deep underground, or from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas. Additionally to that, Advanced Extractors can occasionally be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests on blocks from the Lava layer underground or in Diamond Treasure Chests on Corrupted Blocks like those that the whole Corruption layer is made of. During the annual Halloween-event that lasts for ca. one month from October to November, like during the last Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, Ghost Loot Bags from wild Ghost Creatures can randomly contain 1-2 Basic Extractors or 1-2 Advanced Extractors or (more rarely) 1 Super Extractor. Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests, Infused Ghost Treasure reward chests and Unleashed Ghost Treasure reward chests for successfully completed Idol Events can also randomly contain 1-2 already crafted Basic Extractors or Advanced Extractors or Super Extractors. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols on the ground. Haunted Idols could be obtained during Halloween event-times from free login chests and Ghost Creatures; but they can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. Additionally to that, Trog Trap Events can randomly provide you with 1-2 already crafted Basic Extractors or Advanced Extractors or Super Extractors in their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes if you manage to successfully complete these timed events. Trog Trap Events can be initiated by placing Trog Traps on the ground. Also, Holiday Loot Bags that can be dropped by Creatures that spawn during Trog Trap Events (mainly by Troggington's Minions, may randomly contain these same items. Trog Traps could be obtained during Christmas event-times from free login chests and specific Creatures like Reaudolphs and Reinbeaus; but these traps can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. Unlocking the crafting recipe Advanced Extractors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "Q"), but only after you have unlocked the according crafting recipe by crafting (or finding) at least one Basic Extractor though. Crafting Advanced Extractors Then one Advanced Extractor each can be crafted with: * 3 Stone Slabs made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor (no crafting recipe is required for that) * 3 Obsidian Slabs made from Obsidian Bars in a Processor. Obsidian Bars are made in a Forge from Obsidian Ore that can be found in Nodes on the Fossil layer underground (like in Caves) or in the Mountains, or as an Ore in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn on rocks from the Lava layer in darkness Using Advanced Extractors Just like basic Extractors, Advanced Extractors have to be moved into a quickslot that has to be selected. Then, by clicking the right mouse button, one Advanced Extractor of a stack can be placed on the Ore Node that your cursor points at. Extractors cannot be placed on any other blocks than Nodes, but they can be put on display on a Stone Wall Shelf, a Placemat, a Wood Planter, a Flower Pot and/or a Hidden Temple Altar. Extraction times and amount How much Ore an Advanced Extractor will yield depends on the type (tier) of Ore and the type of Extractor used. While Extractors of any kind are at work, you'll see the Nodes "inside" of the Extractos getting smaller and smaller, until the Extractor will fold itself up with a clicking sound, indicating that the extraction process has finished. Extractors cannot be removed before their extraction process is done. The extracted Ore cannot be taken by other players (except for game-world owners, admins or mods), because the permission setting of Extractors of all kinds is set to "just me" by default (different from crafting stations and storage objects that are set to "builders" by default. By clicking on the padlock symbol when looking at a working Extractor, you can change this permission setting to allow other players to take the Ore. When getting close to Extractors of any kind that have finished their work, you will hear a clicking sound again to remind you that there is an Extractor nearby with withdrawable Ore inside. Extractors cannot be wired; they will automatically start extracting Ore immediately when being placed on Nodes and do not have to be activated by using any activation devices. Quests A Stalactite Squeeze * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Block And A Hard Place" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Obsidian Ore, for example by extracting it from Obsidian Nodes found in shallow Caves, on the Fossil layer, on Mountains or found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests ** collect 10 blocks of Magnetite, like by mining it from the Fossil layer accessible through Caves (Magnetite requires at least a Stone Mining Cell or better to be mined), or by looting or pet-harvesting Warmworms, Night Rocksters or Rockzillas, more rarely common Rocksters ** craft an Obsidian Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Obsidian bars, 2 Stone Slabs, 10 blocks of Bedrock, 8 blocks of Magnetite and 4 Mushrooms * Rewards: 5 Advanced Extractors, 10 Iron Bars and 10 Wood Burning Lamps * Unlocks: quest "Iron And Mine" Iron And Mine * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "A Stalactite Squeeze" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Glowing Mushrooms, for example by mining them from the Stalactite layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better) or by looting or pet-harvesting from common blue-green Mirus ** collect 10 Iron Ore, for example by extracting it from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or finding it in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests or painstakingly loot or pet-harvest the rarely dropping Ore from Hot Feet and Warmworms ** craft an Iron Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Iron Bars, 2 Obsidian Slabs, 8 blocks of Saltrock from the Stalactite layer, 8 Glowing Mushrooms and 4 Seashells * Rewards: 20 Advanced Extractors, 10 Iron Bars and 10 Arctek Torches * Unlocks: quest "Who Turned Off The A/C?" Category:Crafted Category:Extractors Category:Crafting Tools